


One last smile for me, Baby

by Mundy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Aliens, Bonding, Children, Friendship, Hospitals, Loneliness, Other, Sickness, change of mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy is once again on the hunt a rare alien, and this time is no different... But; someone is watching the alien hunter from their comfort zone, and something just doesn't feel right to Dandy. Is the alien watching him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last smile for me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please take to mind that this is nothing close to establishing a romantic relationship between the child in the fic and the male character. Also, this will probably contain of three parts, without a planned ending yet.

_I saw a weird man today. He had black hair like mine, and he was really tall, with a voice which even came up and through my window. It was really loud, and it scared me when I first heard it, because he was shouting. C’mere ya’ son of a bolbous bull, was what the male shouted, but that wasn’t all, because after that sentence a loud ruckus came, and it happened right outside in the hall where my room was stationed. I couldn’t see much, because I was stuck in my bed, not because I was sick, but because I was born like this. It is a very rare thing, but I can’t walk outside, because people are scared. I am a rarity._

_This loud man came again today as well, and he was just as loud as the day before, but this time he had a cat and a robot with him, and he bossed them around. I think they are brothers, because they sound like family, not that I know what family sounds like, but it says in my books that family and especially people that are called “brothers” fight a lot. Not that I know what fighting is either, but I know that I like books, and that these three sounds a lot like the brothers in my books. The black haired male is always leading the two others, and I can see them from my window. It is really funny. I don’t know who they are though, but sometimes the black haired male does movements around his mane, and he shapes it into a lump. It looks like a cucumber._

_I like cucumbers. I think._

He had been on the hunt for a while now, and he had almost gotten a clue from an alien on this damned planet, if it hadn’t been for the other withdrawing itself from him reach, making him chase after it. This was the hard part of working; he had gotten information about an alien which lived in solitude, all cooped up and hidden away from people, because it was afraid of being caught, or at least that was what he heard. It was said to be worth a lot of woolongs, heck, enough to make a living as a god for the rest of his life, and he wanted that so badly. 

     Dandy had been on the hunt for two days already, but without luck. Not a single soul would speak about the alien, no matter what the tried. The second day he had even brought Meow and QT with him, trying to cover more of the area, but certainly without any gain. “…Maybe it’s another dead end, like ALWAYS Dandy —” Meow said out to him, causing the alien hunter to smack the back of his head. Dandy was so sure that this was something really good for once, “Give it some time ya’ idiot, great things come to those who wait, and ya’ kn— ??” 

     Something had made him stop, this second day, because he had a feeling that someone was — Watching them (him)? It was a bit weird, and he couldn’t tell if it was something inside him or not but; he could hear laughter? 

_I saw the male’s face today, because it met mine when I glanced out of the window, and I hope that he didn’t see me. I don’t want anyone to see me like this, because I don’t look good. People always scream when they see me, but I don’t know why. My mom never told me, because we barely knew each other, and my father passed away when I was a baby. It is a bit weird, but this black haired male reminds me of my mother, although I don’t remember her face. His eyes are warm._

_He was staring at me, or, what he probably thought was me, and that scared me a little bit because he actually walked towards my place, and if he sees me like this, he will scream too. Everyone screams when they see me, and I don’t really know why. I guess I am just that ugly._

He could feel it though. Dandy was so sure that something was watching him, and therefore he started to follow the gaze, slowly. “Hey— Dandy?” His friends said aloud, curious, as the male walked towards a big, white building with a red sign on it. Dandy couldn’t help it, but when something stared at him, it was because he was noticed, and the one that noticed him this time was probably the alien.

      _Should we tell him that it’s an hospital?_


End file.
